My Warrior Queen
by Queen Lucy. The Valiant One
Summary: Corin of Archenland is just a little older in this fic. Queen Lucy is his warrior queen. What will happen as they try to make their happily ever after with the threat of war from Galma if Lucy is not given to their ruler as a bride? Will Lucy and Corin get their happily ever after...or be forced to wait until they meet again in Aslan's Country? Read to find out! Review please.
1. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

(Corin)

She's so beautiful, even covered in the blood of our Calormene enemies, even battle worn and filthy. Her long golden curls were once woven into a braided bun for battle, but now the braid hangs loose and free. Her green eyes flash with determination. No blade touches her. We are back to back, hacking, stabbing, and slashing. Finally the enemy is subdued. Rabadash is escorted to a set of rooms by some of the loyal Narnian guards. Father announces that dinner will be served in rooms tonight due to the bloodshed.

The next morning dawns fair and clear. At breakfast I discover that I will not have to take on the kingship thanks to my long lost twin Cor. Then Rabadash is led in in chains. We all attempt to reason with him before Aslan arrives. Lucy cries out, "Aslan!" and rushes to him, hugging his neck and burying her face in his mane. He chuckles. "Hello, Dearest One." He rumbles. My mouth drops open. _Dearest one? Does Lucy know who she is?_ Aslan does not tell falsehoods. Lucy is his Dearest one. Being Aslan's dearest one is an unthinkable honor. While I am pondering this, Rabadash is turned into a donkey. He is then led off by Mr. Tumnus and a few choice guards. Lucy once again has her arms around Aslan. He lays an enormous paw on her shoulders and rumbles out, "Now, my dearest one, you and I have much to discuss." Lucy smiles, her whole face lighting up. "Of course, Aslan." She consents happily. They begin to walk, I can see them in the gardens. Suddenly they stop and Lucy tackles Aslan to the ground. She and Aslan must be very close for him to allow her to do so. I snort—she's probably the only one to do so. So, after a while, Lucy comes in _riding_ on Aslan's back. Everyone's jaw drops. Lucy laughs and says, "May we tell them, Aslan?" He chuckles and nods.

"As many of you may know, I led my siblings into Narnia. I have always had the strongest bond with Narnia. And now," she pauses. "Aslan has given me a great blessing." She stops again and looks at Aslan. He chuckles again and continues for her. "Lucy is my dearest one, which makes her very dear to Narnia as well. I have blessed her in my name and that of my father the emperor-over-the-sea. Lucy is forever connected to Narnia, and where she walks, Narnia shall sing and have spring again." Lucy laughs and hugs him again. "Thank you, dearest Aslan." He laughs—a sound like thunder—and says, "No, thank you, little one." Aslan rubs his nose against Lucy's cheek. The hall is speechless. Then Lucy turns and I finally get a good look at her. A sort of greatness hangs about her. I gasp. Her merry green eyes are flecked with gold. Her golden hair hangs past her waist like a mane. She appears to glow with Aslan's blessing. Aslan chuckles once more and says, "I must be off. Until next time, dearest one, Narnians, Archenlanders." Lucy hugs him once more. The rest of us bow and he lopes out of the castle.

It is King Edmund who breaks the silence. "Sister, would you be so kind as to show us the meaning of this great blessing?" he chokes out. I can tell he's in shock. I think we all are. Lucy merely laughs. "Of course, brother. Come." She beckons us outside, to the rose garden. Lucy slips off her tiny slippers and steps onto the grass. For a moment, nothing happens. Suddenly, the grass and roses begin to twine about her feet. Lucy begins to dance. Everywhere her feet touch, there is new life. Then she suddenly stops and faces us. Her eyes are bright.

"Who will help me?" she queries. The entire court is silent. I steel my resolve and step forward. "I will, Queen Lucy." She gives me such a smile I think my heart stops. "Excellent, find someplace out here to hide, and could you please hide well?" she laughs. I am not known for being inconspicuous. Lucy turns around and covers her eyes. The court is giggling. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…." I waste no more time, darting over to a huge old elm. I shimmy up its trunk and part of the way onto a sturdy branch. "…98, 99, 100." Lucy finishes. Then her eyes still closed, she walks straight to me in my tree and climbs it. Panicked, I jump down, landing softly. She giggles "You can't get away that easily!" and lands with no more sound than Aslan on his velvet paws. I begin to run through the trees. Lucy merely laughs and _dances_ after me, leaping over roots and pirouetting, pretty wildflowers growing in her wake. Finally, after an hour of her endless dance, I trip, and she lunges, grabbing my arm before I fall. Her eyes—still closed—slowly open. "Th-thanks." I stutter. She smiles and pulls me back to the court. Father asks "How did you do that? Your eyes were closed!" Lucy smiles and laughs as she says "Narnia aids me, and you all smell differently. Aslan says I have a lion's senses now."

"Smell…different?" Cor asks. "What do you mean?"

A beautiful smile illuminates Lucy's face as she tries to explain it. "Well, it's like your personality, in a smell. Corin smells like…horses and pine… I think." My jaw drops. How do I smell like pine and it be noticeable? As crazy as it is, we all accept it in the end. Lucy says to me, "Corin, would you like to spar with me again?" smiling innocently. My heart leaps, but I just nod and say "Of course, Queen Lucy." before walking with her to our sparring area. She retrieves her two swords—though I know she always has at least three daggers with her—and bows to me before whirling into action, slashing and stabbing. I do my best, but in five minutes her swords are at my throat. My sword clatters to the ground. Lucy lowers her swords. She isn't even panting. After she sheaths her blades I place a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face me again. "Can we take a walk?" I ask softly. "Corin…" she hesitates. "Well, alright." I put her hand on my arm and pull her to a secluded area of the gardens where no one goes. She looks at me, beautiful green-gold eyes solemn. "What's the matter, Corin?" She kills me with her pleading look. I get out a strangled "I need to tell you something over the lump in my throat. "About what?" she asks. I gulp in a breath of air and force out "My feelings for you." Her eyes widen at this. "Corin….." I blurt out "I'm in love with you, Lucy—you with your bravery, and your kindness, and the way you fight in a battle, drink tea with three lumps of sugar, and crinkle up your nose when you're happy. You're so beautiful, and I've loved you for so long, please, just tell me, do you have any such feelings for me?" Her eyes are shining, and she smiles, nods, and says "Oh, Corin, you need not have worried so, I love you as well. You always try to cheer those around you, you would fight to the death for those you love, and you always eat your bacon on top of your toast. Your blue eyes always show your feelings, and you've been so much more than a friend to me for a while now." By the end of this she's blushing and I'm beaming. I cradle her face gently with my hands and gently press my lips to hers. She is still blushing but wraps her hands around my neck, playing with the shaggy ends of my blonde hair. Eventually we break apart. Lucy is flushed and smiling. "So, does this mean we're courting?" I ask. She pales. "You have to ask Peter." She whispers. I stiffen.

"I'm dead." I say. Lucy nods.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Telling Peter

(Corin)

Peter is still in Narnia, so the next day when Lucy and King Edmund leave with their troops I 'volunteer' to go; in case there is any information my father might need to know—at least, that's what the king thinks. It does not take us long to reach the magnificent Cair Paravel. We are met by another faun, one whom Lucy affectionately calls "Philos", who leads me to a set of elegant rooms. Eventually, after I freshen up a bit, I am summoned to the throne room. A badger leads me there. The four Kings and Queens are seated. I make my way to them and kneel. Peter laughs. "Rise, Prince Corin. Lucy tells me you have something you wish to ask?" I glance over at Lucy, who is smiling encouragingly. She looks beautiful, her golden curls smooth and free with her wavelike crown nestled in them. She wears a silken dress the same color as the sea that is her dominion. I take a deep breath, turn back to Peter, and say, "High King Peter, I wish to ask for Queen Lucy's hand, if it pleases you and she." I look at his face. It is a thundercloud of anger. Lucy, however, is beaming. A fact which the other three monarchs notice. "Lucy, does it please you?" Peter asks. She laughs and says, "Aye, it does, brother. What say you?" Peter thinks for a moment and it almost looks as though he's going to smile. "You must fight, with Lucy by your side, against King Edmund and me. If you win, Lucy's hand is yours to ask her for." _'Well, he's good.' _I think. Both Kings are excellent fighters, though not as good as Lucy is. Still… "As you wish, my king." I bow low. Suddenly Peter laughs; a great, booming sound that echoes through the hall. "Then let's go!" he roars.

We arrive at the training field. Lucy snickers the whole way here. Neither of her brothers has truly seen her train, they think her a fair archer and mediocre dirk-thrower, as well as a barely competent swordswoman. She told me once that she kept it a secret for this sort of situation—that, and if she were taken prisoner, they would believe her weak and underestimate her. It's a good plan, but I've seen her really train. It's chilling. Peter digs out a shield for me to use and I unsheathe my sword. Lucy draws her twin blades as well. She also has a long, straight hunting knife and daggers. "I'll take Edmund, you go for Peter." She whispers. "He's no boxer, but an excellent swordsman, so if you can, box him." I nod. I don't know if I can do this. But one look at Lucy's beautiful face and I know I can. We walk out into the sparring area. Lucy is now wearing a crimson dress, her 'battle dress' I suppose, with chain mail on top. Her twin swords, Aurora and Nyx, I've learned, are at her hips. Queen Susan is to referee us. The two Kings walk out. I immediately face Peter. Queen Susan yells "Begin!" and I yell, slashing my sword, blocking an attack with my shield, and darting back and forth, hacking fruitlessly at the High King. Finally, when both of us are panting heavily, I take a chance where he is distracted and knock the sword from his grasp and point mine at him. He bows, acknowledging surrender. I bow back and we turn to Edmund and Lucy. Lucy is twirling her swords boredly in hypnotizing silver arcs. Edmund is sitting on the ground, gaping like a fish. "How…how…how…?" he gasps. Lucy laughs her voice light and melodious. "You didn't think I was really that bad a fighter did you Edmund?" Peter looks at him questioningly. "She had me disarmed in five minutes." He whimpered. "She knew every movement before I made it. How did you do that, Lucy?" Edmund looks ready to cry. Lucy merely looks smug. "I told you all, brother dear, that I was better than you thought, but you chose not to believe me because I'm just sweet little Lucy." She explains. I stifle a laugh. Peter croaks "What else can you do, Lucy?" to which she merely laughs and says, "I had better just show you." She gracefully goes into the weapons room and comes back to the sparring field in a few moments, armed to the teeth. Edmund pales. Peter gulps. Susan gasps. I chuckle. Lucy has a bow slung over one shoulder, two shoulder belts of daggers, and her two swords sheathed at her sides.


	3. My Warrior Queen

Chapter One: Battle of Anvard

(Corin)

It has been said that Queen Lucy the Valiant is as good as any boy in battle. They are wrong; she is not as good as a boy. She is better. Queen Lucy is as magnificent as her brother the High King in battle—she fights using two swords like her brother King Edmund, then sheathes them and empties a quiver of arrows as I watch. Each fatally strikes a Calormene. She quickly stows her bow and draws her twin swords, spinning as another soldier tries to sneak up on her. He falls. She is a whirlwind, slashing her way to where her brother is dueling, although he is much less graceful than she.

Queen Lucy, who dances with the fauns and dryads, twirls in a deadly ballet. She is partnered against a giant of a man, twice her size. Suddenly she ducks, spins, and the soldier collapses. I fight my way to her. She is in a defensive position. Although she is out of arrows, in addition to her swords, Queen Lucy has a belt of daggers.

I have seen her throw them. She never misses. I should not fear for her, but irrationally, I do. She turns and manages to smile at me. I force one as well. A strange, fluttery sensation erupts in my stomach, and then I know.

I'm in love with Queen Lucy the Valiant. Turning back to the battle, I inwardly gulp.

High King Peter is going to kill me.

(Lucy)

As I slash my swords and strike down two more Calormenes, I notice Corin; brave eighteen year old Corin, fighting with a sword and shield, much like Peter with Rhindon. I have cleared a large area of all Calormene soldiers, so I sheath my swords and draw my bow. I begin to empty my quiver. I shoot automatically, yet I never miss. Susan will never admit it, but if she lost her magic bow, she would be utterly defenseless. It is to be expected, however, for she is the Gentle Queen. A Valiant Queen must be strong for her people, and I cannot lose this fight. No matter how tired I am. No matter how much the hidden wound from a stray arrow hurts.

Corin begins to hack his way over to me as I draw my blades again, beginning my deadly dance. I give Corin a strangled smile as he reaches me. His answering grin is rather forced. It is his first battle after all. Still, I feel fluttery now that I have made him smile. Then realization hits me.

I love Prince Corin of Archenland.

'_Aslan help me.'_ I think to myself.

Peter's going to kill him.


End file.
